Herbert Wyndham (Warp World) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Laura Kinney; (daughter) Gavrill Kinney (daughter's clone/"daughter") | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mephichthon's Realm; formerly Evolutionaries' Keep, Wundagore Mountain, Transia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Pink | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Transian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorcerer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfDeath = Evolutionaries' Keep, Wundagore Mountain, Transia | Creators = Ben Acker; Ben Blacker; Gerardo Sandoval | First = Infinity Wars: Weapon Hex Vol 1 1 | Death = Infinity Wars: Weapon Hex Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Herbert Wyndham and his lover Sarah Kinney were the leaders of the occult/scientific sect known as the Evolutionaries. They used a combination of science and magic in an attempt to create a vessel for the demonic Mephicthton. After their twenty-second attempt had failed, Sarah posed the theory that they needed to stop trying to create a perfect speciment, but instead make something flawed. To this end, Sarah herself decided to conceive their next subject. Combining their best enchantments and enhancements, Sarah was impregnated and gave birth to a mutant girl, whom Sarah named Laura. Sarah nurtured Laura's humanity, much to Herbert's chagrin, since he only saw their daughter as an object to prepare to become a vessel. The following years, Wyndham had Laura train under Hellhound's tutelage to become a perfect assassin, Weapon Hex. When Laura was eighteen years old, Herbert decided to make the preparations for the ritual to have Laura contain Mephicthton. Fearing for Laura's safety, Sarah tried to escape with her. Wyndham used a triggering spell to mark Sarah as a target for Laura, causing her to mindlessly kill her. Weapon Hex rampaged through the Evolutionaries' Keep to find her secret clone/sister Speed Weasel, whose existence Sarah had revealed to Laura with her last breath. Herbert and Hellhound intercepted them when they prepared to escape, and Wyndham decided to use Speed Weasel as the vessel instead. Wyndham proceeded with the ritual, and pulverized Weapon Hex with a magic lightning after Laura had killed Hellhound. Laura returned to life, and called upon the spirits of all that died as a result of Wyndham's plans. The ghouls mauled Wyndham to death while Laura broke Speed Weasel free from Mephicthton's influence. Weapon Hex accessed the memories of the Mad Ghost after she plunged her claws into his head. She witnessed her father Herbert making a deal with Kragoff concerning the kidnapping of her sister. Herbert was shown to have been still aligned with Mephicthton in the afterlife to be part of his inner circle against the Defenders. Herbert's end goal was for his daughter to still become the host for his master so he, along with Dormammu Red, Deathstrique, and Stane Odinson put a plan into play to have the Defenders fight among themselves allowing Herbert and the others to advance in their war against the living. Later on the alliance of the dead and undead attacked the Defenders, but when Wyndham used the Storm Sigil, Soldier Supreme, Iron Hammer, and Weapon Hex used their combined abilities to dismantle the sigil causing Wyndham to vaporize into thin air. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Herbert Wyndham of Earth-616 and the those of Blackheart of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Herbert Wyndham of Earth-616 and the those of Blackheart of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Storm Sigil | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Herbert Wyndham is a warp between the High Evolutionary and Blackheart. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Wyndham Family Category:Infinity Warps